The present invention relates to a washer supply device using a curve slot and a pusher to push the washers in the slot toward the nose of the nailer. The washer supply device has a compact size.
A conventional washer supply device for a power nailer is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a box 11 in which washers 10 are received, and the box 11 is connected to a side of the power nailer 12. A tube 14 is connected between the box 11 and a washer transferring device 15 which is connected to a nose portion 13 of the power nailer 12. The box 11 and the tube 14 are bulky and occupy a large space so that the nailer cannot used in a narrow space because the bulky members cannot fit in the space. Once the washers 10 are jammed in the box 11, the box 11 is to be discarded.
The present invention intends to provide a washer supply device for power nailers and the device uses a retractable rod to control a link to push the washers in a curved slot in the washer transferring device. The whole device occupies a small space.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a washer supply device for power nailers and comprising a tube connected to a side of the power nailer and the tube having an open lower end which communicates a curve slot defined in a washer transferring device. A pushing device is connected to a pneumatic hose and a pushing rod is retractably received in the pushing device. A link has a first end pivotally connected to the pushing rod and a second end of the link is pivotally connected to a pusher which is slidably received in the curve slot. A bolt extends through a fulcrum point in the link and is pivotally connected to the washer transferring device.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a washer supply device for power nailers and the washers can be fed to the nose portion of the power nailer smoothly.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a compact washer supply device for power nailers.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.